Overlord's Halloween
by Inuyashe
Summary: *For backstory, read my fic Overlord's wrath, or is it?* Can Metal and co. have a peaceful Halloween? Not a chance! Oneshot.


Me: You know, we don't actually celebrate Halloween in my country.

Metal: Affirmative.

Me: But I like it a LOT. Jack-o'-lanterns? Horror movies? General scary stuff? People wearing scary/weird costumes? Kids trick or treating? To me, it sounds like a lot of fun.

Darken: But they have to prepare a lot, you know.

Me: But it's MORE than worth it, if you ask me. Anyway, I decided to write a fic about Halloween, starring our ex-overlord.

Metal: And when entity writer sets his mind to a task, he finishes it. Unless the outcome would be less than satisfactory.

Me: Well, yeah. Enjoy. And have a happy Halloween.

* * *

He finished carving another pumpkin with his claws. Yesterday, he helped with making bat-like decorations and helping Cream and Amy find a suitable costume for the festivity at hand. They called it Halloween. They said it originated from an old Celtic festival... Samhain, he believed.

He did some searching and found out that today's Halloween was very different from the old festival. It had more fun involved nowadays, it seems.

He looked at Cream, who was busy making some last-minute changes to her costume.

"Friend Cream?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you need that costume again?"

"I already told you, dummy. It's for trick or treating."

"Trick or...?"

"It's when kids go from house to house, collecting candy from people. It's great fun."

"So, only kids wear them?"

"No, everyone wears a costume. It's the Halloween spirit!"

"Just for fun?"

"Yes."

"And the pumpkins and the bats and the other things?"

"They're decorations. Everyone needs some!"

"Oh."

He looked outside. The forest around Creams' home showed no sign of the coming festivity, except for falling leaves here and there. He suddenly saw a black blur swiftly pass through the forest. Shadow?

"I will be right back, friend Cream."

"Huh?"

She wanted to ask him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Shadow sped through the forest. He needed to get there without getting sighted. When he heard a thruster engine behind him, he knew he had failed. Metal got closer and asked:

"Where to, friend Shadow? And why in such a hurry?"

"I didn't want to be seen. I guess that plan failed, eh?"

"Affirmative. Will you answer the first question?"

"If you must know, I'm heading for Tails' workshop."

"Why?"

"That's a surprise. I'd appreciate if you'd keep this between the two of us."

"I will, friend Shadow. Bye for now."

Metal turned the other way, heading back to Creams' house. What was Shadow's secret? Only time would tell.

* * *

It was that time already. Kids walking from house to house in neighbourhoods, others stayed in the cities and watched scary movies or whatnot. This was his case as well. Metal got a costume too. Cream made him a neo-metal form with the help of paper and crayons. The cloak was real, though. He forgot just how cool a cloak was. Maybe he could wear one more often?

Cream and Amy were with him. Amy was the famous magician 'Amina Rosena' , with a pointy blue hat and matching dress, and Cream was her assistant, 'Creamala', entirely in black. The two always were a team. 'Team Jubilee', as he called them. They were waiting for five more figures.

Shadow and Rouge, with Shadow's surprise, and Sonic, Tails and a friend of theirs. They only said they would pick _her_ up and meet with them. Even Sonic had his secrets.

After ten minutes they saw the blue blur approaching. Sonic had one of those black suits with a skeleton on 'em. It took him a long time to get a mask that would fit his head, though.

Tails had a grey robe covered with red paint. It was kinda creepy.

The friend they spoke of was an orange raccoon. She wore a large assortment of pirate-like stuff, including a fake parrot.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"Hey Ames. Sorry it took so long, but Marine's ship had some problems."

"But we made it, eh mates?"

"Yes. Amy, Cream, Metal, this is Marine. We met her some time ago, during an accidental voyage."

"Pleased to meet you!" Said Amy and Cream. Metal responded in his sort of way:

"Unit is pleased to meet friend Marine." If she was Sonic's friend, she was his friend, no?

"Same here, mates!"

"So, where is Shadow and Rouge? Shads said he had a surprise."

"Not far."

They turned around and saw Rouge, who looked like a vampire in purple. Fitting costume for her. But then, from a rooftop above them, another figure descended. All except Tails and Rouge stared. Shadow landed in front of them, a pair of black wings on his back.

"So this was your surprise, friend Shadow?"

"Yes. Rouge came up with it and Tails helped by making these wings. You may now call me... Nosferadow."

"Cool name, oh prince of the night. You sure know how to keep secrets."

"Thank you, Sonic." He smiled, revealing his fangs, which seemed to have grown. "And I have to say, Cream outdid herself with your costume, Metal."

"Affirmative. Friend Cream was very nice."

"It's nothing Metal." She smiled at him.

As they wanted to commence their Halloween, Shadow froze.

"What is it, friend Nosferadow?"

"I sense something. From there!" He pointed and everyone followed his gaze. Suddenly, 10 robots came from the shadows. They resembled Eggman's experimental Egg-Guardian series. They stood tall in their white armour.

"Shiver me timbers!" Marine shouted.

"Does not compute. What are Egg-bots doing here?! Creator was destroyed!"

From nowhere, a voice came:

"Yes. These were made by him. But these have been upgraded."

When the voice ended, the robots were enveloped by a strange dark ooze.

"Friend Nosferadow... that is..."

"Liquid-state chaos energy. Which is not good."

"Figures. Just when we want to have a fun night, bucket heads HAVE to appear."

"Scatter!"

The robots fired a volley of purple energy bullets. They fried the ground where the heroes had stood. Sonic retaliated with a spin-dash, but he was caught by the ooze, which kept him in place. The others tried a similar approach and met the same ends. Except an overlord and a prince of the night.

"What now, friend Nosferadow?"

"Try a different attack."

"Affirmative. Overdrive mode... ON!!"

He flew straight at the bot which held Cream. For a moment it looked like the substance would hold, but it was then vaporized, the robot itself followed suite.

"Chaos spear!"

Shadow released several of the spears. They penetrated the ooze and destroyed 4 robots. Everyone except Tails and Marine, was free. Suddenly, the robots activated their jetpacks and wanted to escape.

"No! Friend Tails."

Metal attacked with Sonic and Shadow. Three robots lined up to stop the three. They were destroyed, but the two that carried hostages escaped.

"We've lost them?! How?!"

"Perhaps some chaos power? Whatever, Metal can you track them?"

"Yes, unit can track the signal from friend Tails' special watch. Let's go."

They sped off, following the signal. This would be a Halloween to remember.

The two bots arrived, their cargo with them. Tails and Marine looked around. The room seemed to be some sort of laboratory. Eggman's insignias were everywhere.

"Ah, the guests have arrived."

Both looked for the source of the voice. From the shadows three red orbs watched them intently.

"Who are you?!" Tails shouted.

"If I would reveal myself, you would know at once. But I will not."

"Why are 'ya doing this?"

"Simple. Revenge."

"Huh?"

"You will understand all in time. For now, you will have to be restrained."

Out of nowhere, two green tubes descended and trapped the two. The robots came closer to the entity. Two orbs of chaos ooze left the bots' bodies and flew into the shadows. The Egg-guardians then collapsed.

"In fact, you will find out very soon."

"You've gotta' be kidding me!!" yelled Sonic.

The group stood in front of an OLD mansion. It seemed to be deserted.

"Negative. Records show that Egg-base 103 is located BENEATH the building. We must make our way there."

"I don't like this. If there was a book called TRAPS, this scenario would be in it."

"I know, Shads. But we have no choice."

"You're right. And don't call me Shads."

"Commencing entry."

Metal opened the door. The inside was dark, spooky and filthy.

"Activating night vision."

He could now see normally, unlike the others. That meant...

"Unit will go first, friends follow."

Everyone nodded. They went in and started searching the room.

"There's nothing he... WOOOAHHH!"

Amy tripped. Sonic helped her get up and saw... a metal panel with a security console on the wooden floor.

"Hey, Metal! Have a security password or something."

"Perhaps."

Metal typed 'EGGMANRULZ' into the console. The code was accepted and an entrance was revealed.

"Robots first."

He went in, the others close behind.

* * *

They went through a long corridor. It went in only one direction, so they couldn't get lost.

"Who do 'ya think is causing all this mess? It can't be Eggman or a Shadow android..."

"Unit... does not know, friend Sonic."

Suddenly, a door closed behind them.

"Trap, anyone?"

"Shut up and run!"

And they did. As fast as they could. But it was not enough. Another door started closing before Amy and Cream. They wouldn't make it. Sonic rant to them and tried to help, but all three watched the door close in front of them.

The same happened to Shadow and Rouge. And Metal... was alone. No more doors opened or closed, he merely sped forward. He reached the end of the corridor, where he saw his friends. In green tubes. In the shadows he saw three red orbs watching him.

"Welcome, Metal Sonic. You are the last one who will feel my wrath."

"Entity is too sure of itself. Unit will triumph."

Without warning the creature charged at Metal. He barely dodged and tried to slash it, to no avail. The darkness seemed to follow the thing. Although, it didn't feel like just an absence of light...

"Entity is enveloped in liquid chaos energy!"

"Yes. And I intend to use it."

"Not today. Overdrive mode... ON!"

He charged. This time it was a lot more difficult to pierce the shield of chaos. But he did pierce it and he hit the thing inside, which was sent flying. It landed on the ground and stood up. All except Metal watched it with surprise.

The thing was like Tails, but not like Tails. Two eyes filled with nothingness pierced anything. A red gem on its head.

"Unit TC-1, codename: Tails Doll. Long time no see."

"Who is THAT?" Shadow and Rouge asked.

"Umm... he was an opponent in Eggman's race for the chaos emeralds. We beat it."

"Yes. And I hate you all for that."

"Why? We beat you fair and square!"

"And then you mocked me with that little victory dance. Oh, how I loath you! All of you!"

"But..."

"Silence!"

They were all quiet, waiting for TD to continue.

"I do not hate only you. I hate ALL." He paused, then spoke again:

"After we lost the race, Eggman deemed me a failure. The fat idiot. He threw me into a green tube and left me there. That is, until he started his E-100 series. He used me as... target practice. Then he just threw me into a junkyard!"

Another pause.

"I pulled myself together and started exploring. I got near humans. They thought it was funny to beat me with clubs! I hate humans too. I eventually got here, to this long-abandoned lab. I started plotting my revenge when I found a reservoir of liquid chaos energy just beneath this place. And I will have my revenge."

"I am afraid I cannot let you, TD."

"Heheh. Do you think you can stop me? Fool!"

TD suddenly grew a mouth, filled with bloody, razor-sharp teeth. Claws erupted from his hands and feet. He demonstrated their strength by cutting a steel workbench in half.

"Lets have fun."

TD charged at Metal missing his power core by less than an inch. This would be difficult. TD slashed and slashed again, his glowing red eyes emanated... fun. He was enjoying the fight. Metal noted how creepy TC-1 was.

"Metal!" Cream shouted. "We have to help him!"

"Yeah, but how? I can't... Shadow!"

"Hmm?"

"Use your chaos control."

"I can't. These tubes were designed to block chaos energy from getting through."

"Then break it!"

"Fine, I'll try. CHAOS... BLAST!"

A red light filled the tube. It held, but then the green glass just shattered. He spread his mechanical wings and descended.

Metal had lost the upper part of his costume thanks to razor-sharp claws. He lay there, waiting for the final slash.

TD raised his hand, but was sent flying by a powerful body slam. He looked up and saw Metal and Shadow. Both seemed ready to fight.

"Two of you will not suffice."

"Perhaps, but..." he shot a chaos spear into a near-by control panel. The tubes started to lift. "there's not just two of us."

The rest of them came into view. They surrounded TD and were ready to fight as well. Except for Cream and Marine, who stayed back.

Metal started the attack with a tackle, followed by a chaos spear from Shadow, a kick from Rouge, a ring bomb from Tails, a hammer smash from Amy and finished by a spin-dash from Sonic.

TD stood there, damaged. Shadow charged another chaos spear.

"Fine, get it over with. I was sick of this existence."

Shadow wanted to release it, but Marine suddenly jumped in the way.

"Marine?! What....?!"

"You won't hurt him, mate. I won't let you."

"What? Why?" TD himself was SERIOUSLY confused.

"I don't think you're really evil. I just thin k you're lost, alone."

TD's gem turned from red to blue. His claws and mouth disappeared, along with the glow from his eyes. He seemed... sad.

"They mocked me..."

"We didn't know you took it that badly. Otherwise, we wouldn't have done it."

His gem turned from blue to green. He seemed a bit happy. He looked at Metal and asked:

"So, this is how you befriended them?"

"More or less."

TD looked at Marine, then hugged her, to everyone's surprise.

"Thank you."

"No problem, mate."

* * *

The next day, Marine and TD were on a ship that would take them back to Marine's island. They looked like a girl and her plushie. A creepy, bit insane, dark-power infused plushie. He received a message from the 'plushie'.

"I wish you the best of luck, SC-1."

"Same to you, TC-1."

He watched their ship sail away and he just knew he would see them again.

He also knew he would never forget this Halloween, and not only because he had it stored in his memory banks.

* * *

Me: Why Marine, you ask? Go to newgrounds and search for 'Sonic shorts volume 3'. There are four short volumes right now, but the part I got inspired by is at the end of the credits in volume 3. Watch 'till the very end.

And Nosferadow? Not my idea, but the idea of Shadefalcon on newgrounds. I just twisted it a bit. Watch his flash too.

Darken: And review and wait for another story from Inu.


End file.
